happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Return of the Brainx
This is the sequel to The Brainx That Wouldn't Die. All episodes featuring Brainx will be known as "The Brainx Saga". Roles Starring *Petunia *Nutty *Mime *Disco Bear *The Mole *Brainx Featuring *Flaky *Cuddles *Flippy *Handy *Russell Plot ''last time on Happy Tree Friends: '' ''(a short clip of Nutty and Cuddles' death, and the house exploding.) '' ''We know return you to your regularly scheduled gore-fest. '' After the explosion of his house, Brainx's body (still tangled in wires) flew into an open window. Sniffles sees him and takes the wires off him. He wires them into his robot, and then pushes the button. Sinse the wires were onnected to the self destruct button, they turned that robot's button into a self destruct button, making the robot explode. Sniffles was too close to the robot, and its arms got stuck in his eyes. When Sniffles pulls the arms out, his eyes come out too. Sniffles screams, and that wakes up Brainx. Brainx evilly laughs, and takes two bombs from the counter. He places them both in Sniffles' eye sockets and puts dots on them. This enables him to see, but not for long, as Brainx lit the fuse. Sniffles explodes into peices and Brainx loudly laughs. Lumpy opens the door and sees the carnage. Brainx throws a penny at Lumpy, and it gets stuck in his eye.Lumpy screams and walks backwards, holding his arms forward. He falls out the window and into a bush, where The Mole is cutting it. When Lumpy stands up, The Mole cuts off his head with the hedge trimmer thinking it is a weed. Brainx runs out of the room and into the hall. He looks into a room and sees Cuddles (who came back to life). Cuddles is looking in a mirror and brushing his teeth. Brainx throws a rock at the mirror and it breaks. Cuddles looks behind him, and Brainx hides. Brainx slowly creeps torward Cuddles as he is getting a hand mirror. Brainx taps Cuddles on the shoulder, and he turns around. Brainx ducks and takes out floss. He ties the floss around his neck, and the other end on the ceiling fan. When Cuddles starts walking towards the door, he is stopped by the floss. He sees Brainx next to the switches, right before he turns the ceiling fan on. Cuddles grabs onto the floorboard to avoid dieing, even though he is choking. This causes the ceiling fan to break, falling off the ceiling fan and onto Cuddles. Cuddles gets chopped into peices, with blood going on the walls. Flaky knocks on the door, needing to use the mirror. Brainx opens it with an evil smile. Flaky recognises him and runs. Brainx takes an axe out of his pocket (aka his skin) and chases him. Brainx chops Petunia into four peices, and breaks the glass labeled "incase of fire", and it falls onto Disco Bear. The squirting end gets jamed into his head, making foam shoot out of his mouth. Brainx nearly kills Mime, but he ducks. Instead, an opening door (labeled "police squad") smashes him. The police squad consists of Flippy, Handy and Russell. Outside, Flaky is against a wall about to be killed by Brainx. Russell takes a fake grenade and pulls the trigger out. This reminds Flippy of the war and attacks the first person he sees, i.e Brainx. He jumps at him and they have a hand-to-hand battle. Not really, because Brainx takes his axe and tries to chop up Flippy. Flippy grabs the axe, with Brainx still holding it, and throws it towards a moving steamroller being driven by Nutty.Brainx is flattened, with his bones broken, and dies. Everyone (a.k.a Flaky, Flippy, Russell, Handy, and Nutty) cheer. Flaky opens the door to go back inside the building, and almost an ocean of foam comes out, along with the bodies of Mime, Petunia and Disco Bear (and the remains of Cuddles). As the episode ends, it does an iris-in on Flaky, tasting the foam and spitting it out. Trivia *This is the second appearance of Brainx. *This is the sequel to The Brainx That Wouldn't Die. *This episode has no moral. *Brainx gets killed gorily for the first time in the Brainx Saga. So does Lumpy, and most of the other extra characters. *Sniffles, Mime, Disco Bear, The Mole, Handy, and Russell appear for the first time. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images